Burn with you
by SkyeElf
Summary: Lee's father is back in the picture, and she is't too happy about it when he starts dating her mother again. Sad-ish fic. Rated for language.


**A/N: I'm on a roll. I usually write about Edd, but I thought I'd give Lee and Eddy a go. Though this came out strange. I can't seem to write 'happy fics'. If anybody has an idea for me for a happy fic, please do share.**

**I don't own EEnE.**

**Burn with you**

She watched the flames rise, it was beautiful. It truly was. The deep orange tinged with a screaming red leapt high into the air, almost playfully, as if reaching to the heavens above.

Fire was beautiful.

"Come on, Lee," Eddy said, "We have to get out of here."

He was being reasonably calm. The short boy had a hard emotion on his face, one she couldn't quite place, and allowed him to lead her away from the fire that was engulfing what once had been her home.

May and Marie were safe, they'd gone off to college with funds their respective fathers had given them. The men had always had a good relationship with their daughters, and Lee was happy for them. A bit jealous too, though.

Lee also met her father. It wasn't like she wanted it to be.

He didn't want her, he never did. Oh, he'd known about her, he was there until she was about four months away from being born until he bailed on her mom. Now he had the nerve to tell her she was a bastard child because he couldn't control his dick? Idiot. He didn't think of her as his daughter, and she thought of him as an overgrown penis.

Her red-haired father also demanded that she pay him for wrecking his life. She had no idea if he was stupid or crazy, but she hated him.

Of course when he asked her mother out again, the old woman relented, probably afraid that no man would ever look at her again.

That was when it got worse. Lee had to find a job, she started waitressing at a nearby cafe, and she got home late at night. She hardly saw them, but she could hear them. Disgusting.

The teenager somehow managed to convince her mother to work at the cafe too, because she needed the money. She loved her mom, she just hated the person that couldn't bother to be responsible. He didn't even talk to his own daughter, he just fucked her mother and made sure she could hear them.

One night, after a late shift that her mother hadn't worked, she found her mom passed out on the floor, bruises littering her face and collarbone, her dress was torn down her stomach, revealing things Lee had suspected but hadn't known. Some of the bruises were yellowing, giving her the idea that they had been there for a long while.

She saw his foot on her mom's bed, shaking, indicating that he was awake. He just left her mother there! Hurt, possibly dying, and he didn't give a damn. Why did her father have to be the dick?

Lee ran like hell, because she didn't want to see her father, and she saw a blood red cloud her vision in anger. He would pay.

She ran to Eddy's house, the only other person left in the cul-de-sac, because everyone else had moved away, finding greener pastures elsewhere.

"Damn it, Lee, you're a mess!" He exclaimed, leading her to the kitchen and offering her a napkin to dry her eyes.

"My old man... he hit her, my mother. I hate him, Eddy." She managed to say when she was done being a baby.

"So hit him back." He shrugged, giving her a glass of water. She gulped it down, noting the sweetness; he'd probably added a mass of sugar to calm her nerves.

Once high school reached them, the Eds and the Kankers decided to call a truce and were civil to one another. Then Marie needed help in Science and Double D tutored her. Then May and Ed started dating (no surprise there, though).

Eddy and Lee were forced into one another's company by default, and soon a budding friendship bloomed between them.

"I want to kill him for doing that to her!" She spat, unable to stop herself. Eddy paused, before he sighed and walked to the garage.

She followed him, unsure of what he was thinking. He picked up a large plastic can of gas and pulled a tiny box of matches from his pocket.

"Then let's do it." He said easily. "No man should ever hit a woman and live."

He put the gas in his car and looked at her expectantly.

"You comin' or not?"

She hurried and got into his car. They drove at a high speed and when they reached the trailer park, he ordered her to get her mom and anything important they both needed or wanted. She did so, as quietly as she could.

Her books, some clothes, pillows, phone chargers, food from the kitchen, jewellery (all May and Marie's stuff was with them) and essentials they would need, all stuffed into two bags.

The teen peeked into the bedroom and saw the old man was sleeping, his mouth open widely as a disgusting nasal snore echoed loudly in the room.

Eddy helped her put her mother in the car before he returned, softly dousing the trailer in gasoline. He poured some on her old man too, causing him to wake up.

She was in the doorway and watched Eddy confront him. Her father's eyes were huge.

"Scum. Fuckers like you deserve to burn." Eddy said, flicking a match to light and tossing it at the older man. Eddy lit another one and tossed it into the liquid in their kitchen. The fire roared to life as Eddy walked out.

She watched the flames rise, it was beautiful. It truly was. The deep orange tinged with a screaming red leapt high into the air, almost playfully, as if reaching to the heavens above.

Fire was beautiful.

"Come on, Lee," Eddy said, "We have to get out of here."

He was being reasonably calm. The short boy had a hard emotion on his face, one she couldn't quite place and one that scared her a bit, and allowed him to lead her away from the fire that was engulfing what once had been her home.

He took her mom to the hospital before calling the police, saying he'd seen an explosion over in the trailer park.

She would say she had run away and, in hopes of convincing her mother to join her, had packed her mom's things too. She'd dropped it off at Eddy's (who said they could crash at his place for a while) house before work. The teen would then say she'd seen the fire and ran over, finding her mom outside, unconscious and bruised.

Something told her that she should be disgusted at what Eddy had done, but she wasn't, she was grateful. Her mom was safe now.

And that was all that mattered.

. . .

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
